


Wanna Drabble

by Cheesecakebat



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Guanlin almost died, Judo flips, Just wannaone being a mess, M/M, ongniel if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecakebat/pseuds/Cheesecakebat
Summary: Just random scenes of wannaone in random places being gay and straight and girls





	Wanna Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The girls are just me and my friends with out korean names XD  
> Im a hoe so see me switch my ships with different members ;)  
> Im nice so I'm doing it to Yeji too since Somin is Minhyun biased :D

"Eunbyul-ah!"

The girl with her not-so black hair tied in a messy bun turned to the small-faced guy running to her like a madman.

"Eunby-Why the fuck are you wearing that?" He said as he pointed to her yellow shirt that has 'byeongari' in red printed on it.

"What? I look good and besides,your bucket hat makes you look faceless" She snarled

"Shut it baby chick your face is as small as mine.Anyways,I came to tell you that Park Woojin,the used to be loser came back looking like a perfectly cooked beef steak!And he's judo flipping everyone literally"

"ParkWoojin?You're telling me that the skinny guy and small kid from middle school is one of the new kids that everyone was screeching about this morning when I was in the dance studio? My old friend!?" She shrieked

"Ouch my ears! And yes you ass! He's OUR old friend my gAd we were a stupid trio before he moved so he's not YOUR old friend only bitch"

"Heheh...Did you meet him yet?"

"Nah,heard it from Daehwi just now and he's in our english class~"

"English class? THAT'S IN 10 MINUTES"

"Then let's go!"

Jinyoung pulled Eunbyul a little too hard because when he stopped,she accidentally slammed into someone"s back

"Urgh not again.Sorry,I was pull-OMAIGAD YOU DO LOOK LIKE A PERFECTLY COOKED BEEF STEAK"

The guy,now known as Park Woojin,chuckled and suddenly judo flipped her onto the ground

"Okay NoT cOoL MaN What ThE FUCK ThAt hUrtS" She whined

"Sorry,was excited to see you! I waited 2 years to grow this tall and gained some muscles to judo flip you.And hi Jinyoung! Lookin good as always"

"Hold that thought Bae.So you,Park Woojin,gained muscles just to judo flip a 47kg girl?"She glared

"Technically I did to flip Jihoon,and no you don't know him,and since I have been doing so for 2 years I got bored so here I am" He proudly lifted his shirt to show his abs for some reason.

"Dude why are you liftin your shirt?I got abs too man,wanna see?" Jinyoung proudly announced

"NO STAPH GOD WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH YOU TWO"

Before they could answer her she ran into class and legit threw herself on her chair

"Heeeey" A girl with her curly hair tied up in a ponytail clad in casual ass clothing said

"Oh hey Yeji!Where's Somin? And why do you have Guanlin in a choke hold?" Says Eunbyul as she tilts her head in confusion

"Somin's with Minhyun skipping again to visit the pet shop downtown and Guanlin here finished his English homework without waiting for me"  
She grinned

"Okay Imma just sit here and wait for Woojin and Baejin to finish their stripshow"

"Oh Woojin's back? Your small guy that Daehwi yelled about this morning?"

"Why is it that shit always happens when Im in the dance studio?" Eunbyul groaned why Guanlin was turning blue

"Dude let him go.He's close to dying"

Yeji finally let the poor boy go and now he's hiding behind Eunbyul's back,shivering

Suddenly Seongwoo and Daniel came running in class laughing like maniacs with an angry Jisung hot on their tail. From the back door though,there was Seongwoon pulling Baejin's and Woojin's ear with Jaehwan chanting 'STRIP' over and over behind them

"Hey Woo-What the fuck?I came in class to see my old roommate being pulled by the ear and his classmates being a total mess? Okay I knew I should've not move here with you" A guy with pretty eyes said then glared at Eunbyul's beef steak of a bestfriend

"Who's that Woojinnie?" Asked Jisung who now has a motherly expression on his face

"Jihoon.My boyfriend that I managed to drag into this hell hole of a province" Woojin smiled eventhough his ear was painfully tugged on

"Hi Jihoon! I'm Eunbyul and the small-faced alien next to your boyfriend is my boyfriend Bae Jinyoung"

"Yeah hello hi so do you know 'nae maeumsoge jeojang'?"

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> See more of these next ;)


End file.
